


Pet

by Firelizard46



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: Josh had only ever known the life as a pet, first as Dragonetti's and then as Deacon Frost's. What happens when Blade saves him after killing Frost? How will he react to being free? What will happen when he knows nothing of the outside world?





	1. Chapter 1

All I have ever known is the life of being a pet. I started as Dragonetti's pet, but after the one known as Frost killed my master, he took me into his home. I thought being Dragonetti's pet was bad, but it is worse to be Deacon Frost's pet. He placed me into a cage in the corner of the main room and only let me out to use the restroom, otherwise I sit cramped in a too small cage where all his party guests could poke, proud, scratch, and bite me. I am only eighteen and really wish that someone would just kill me already. My master seems to be gone a lot anymore, so I don't think anything of it when someone came into the apartment with only a half hour to spare until the sun came up, but when I see a man I don't recognize, I became scared and moved as far from the man as possible as he kneels down in front of the cage.

  
"It's ok, kid. I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?" the man asks as he looks at the padlock that keeps me in the cage.

  
"Josh," I say softly, knowing to not raise my voice unless I want to be punished.

  
"That is a nice name. My name is Blade," the man says, reaching into his pocket, which makes me whimper and move farther away from him. Blade looks up at me weirdly when I whimper. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just pulling out a set of keys."

  
"Where did you get those keys?" I ask, recognizing the keys that belong to my master and speaking before I can stop myself. Blade looks at me with a weird look in his eyes, which I take as anger and whimper again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk out of term. I promise I won't do it again. Please don't hurt me."

  
"Hey, it's ok. It's ok. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Frost," Blade says, seeming to panic when I started apologizing, which confuses me.

  
"Why are you mad at my master?" I asked softly as I carefully watch his reaction, which seems to be anger but also concern and pity.

  
"He killed someone that was like a father to me," Blade says softly.

  
"I'm sorry," I say as he unlocks the door to my cage. "What are you doing? I'm not aloud out until master says so."

  
"Frost is dead. You have no master now. How old are you anyway?" Blade asks as he stretches his hand out to me to help me out. I slowly took his hand and let him help me out.

  
"What do you mean my master is dead? He cannot be dead? I have to have a master."

  
"I killed Frost, and you don't need a master to live. You are free now. You can go home to your family. How old are you?"

  
"I'm eighteen, and I don't have a family. Dragonetti killed my family when I was three. I know the life of a pet. I don't know how to survive out there." I panic slightly when Blade suddenly pulls me into his arms and hugged me close and tight.

  
"You have no idea what the outside world is like, do you?" Blade asks. I shake my head no as he picks me up bridal style suddenly and starts walking towards the door, but he pauses before he walks out. "When was the last time you seen the sun?"

  
"As far as I know, never," I say, lying against Blade weakly.

  
"You'll need these then," Blade says, pulling out a pair of sunglasses like Blade is wearing and putting them on me before walking again.

  
"Where are you taking me?" I ask, squinting when he steps out into the bright outdoors. The sun hurts my eyes so much that I start to cry and bury my face in Blade's chest.

  
"I'm taking you home to live with me," Blade says, tightening his hold on me.

  
"Thank you, master," I say. I instantly feel him tense and tense myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the ride to my new master's home goes by in a blur. I don't think I have ever been in a car before and started feeling sick, which makes me panic.

  
I'm no good to my master sick, I think as I start feeling very upset my stomach. He'll be mad if I come down sick. I squeeze my eyes shut tight, hoping that will help. The next thing I know I feel a hand on my forehead, which makes me flinch.

  
"Are you ok, Josh? You don't look so well," I hear my new master say.

  
"I'm fine, master," I stutter, whimpering at the end.

  
"Don't lie to me, Josh. I can tell you don't feel good. Do I need to pull over for a little bit or can you make it? We are almost home," my master says.

  
"I don't want to inconvenience you, master," I say softly, feeling like I am going to get sick any minute now. I snap my eyes open when I feel the car stop.

  
"You ever ridden in a car before?" my master asks, looking at me. I only shake my head, not trusting, but shaking my head was a mistake. I quickly get out and away from my master’s car before dropping to my knees and throwing up what little I have in my stomach. After throwing everything up, I felt myself falling and losing consciousness but don't feel the impact with the ground.

  
I wake up to the feeling of being carried bridal style. I slowly opened my eyes to see my new master looking down at me as I feel myself get lowered onto something soft.

  
"You're awake," my master says as I look around to see that I am in a bedroom. When I realize I am laying on a bed, I quickly get up and sit in a corner of the room on the floor. "Josh? What are you doing? You don't have to sit there. Come back over to the bed."

  
I am so confused. I thought I was to never touch the furniture, I thought as my eyes widen. He's testing me. He's seeing if I will follow the rules or not.

  
"Josh," my master says, kneeling down in front of me.

  
"Yes, master?" I stuttered out.

  
"Why don't you come back to the bed?" my master asks me, brushing my long hair out of my face.

  
"No thank you, master," I say, laying down and curling up in the corner.

  
"I know it is not comfortable to sleep on the floor, so come on, Josh," my master says, picking me up and laying me down on the bed before laying down next to me. "Get some sleep, Josh."

  
"Thank you, master," I say softly as he covers me up.

  
"You don't have to call me that, Josh," master says. I roll onto my side to look at him.

  
"What do you want me to call you, master?" I ask, confused.

  
"Just call me Blade. I don't want to hear any of this master or sir shit. You are a free human being, not a pet or servant," master, I mean Blade, says. "Now get some sleep. We'll go out when you wake up and get clothes, food, and anything else you need." Blade then pulls me against his side, and I fall asleep feeling safe for once in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the sound of someone on the phone.

  
Masters talking business again, I think to myself. Wait, what am I lying on? This doesn't feel like my cage.

  
"Josh? Are you awake?" I hear someone say softly. As I slowly opened my eyes, everything that happened the day before comes back to me. "You slept for a very long time. How are you feeling?"

  
"I feel much better," I say softly.

  
"First, you don't have to talk softly. Talk as loud as you want. Second, you hungry?"" Blade says as I sit up to find myself in different clothes. "I washed you and treated your injures. I didn’t want you getting sick."

  
"Thank you," I say in a normal tone.

  
"So, you hungry? I picked up some doughnuts from a local bakery," Blade says, handing me a long, white box as he sits down next to me on the bed.

  
"It's not time for my meal," I say, sitting in the box down next to Blade.

  
"Did Frost only allow you one meal a day?"

  
"Yeah. Is that wrong?"

  
"Josh, you are supposed to have three meals a day. That is why you are so skinny. We will work on getting your appetite up to where it is supposed to be. At least eat one doughnut." I nod and take the doughnut Blade hands me. I slowly take a small bite and widen my eyes at the flavor. “Is it too sweet?" Blade asked, noticing my reaction.

  
"I've never had anything sweet. I've only ever had really dry food that comes in a black tray," I say, finishing the doughnut and liking my fingers.

  
"TV dinners. Those things are not healthy for someone to eat all the time. I've called a doctor I know to come and take a look at you tonight," Blade says, getting up and holding his hand out to me. I took his hand hesitantly, and he helped me up. "The bathroom is through that door." I quickly nod and walk into the bathroom. After finishing in the bathroom, I walk out to find Blade putting on his coat. "There are shoes, a coat, and sunglasses on the bed for you. We're going to walk to the store down the street to get you clothes. We'll pass a grocery store on the way back and get you some food, “Blade says as I try to figure out how to tie the boots that are too big for me.

  
"I'm sorry," I say, looking up at Blade.

  
"What are you apologizing for?" Blade asks, pulling a chair over to site in front of me.

  
"I can't tie the boots. I've never worn shoes before," I say, trying not to cry.

  
"Hey. It's ok, Josh. Don't cry. I'll tie them today, and we'll work on tying shoes," Blade says, quickly tying my shoes.

  
"Thank you," I say as he helps me put on a big coat. We slowly walk down to the clothes store Blade told me about. My eyes widen as we walk in.

  
"Blade, my man. It's been a long time," a man says, walking over to us.

  
"Hey, Drake," Blade says, pulling me close to him. I look up at Blade to see a slight glare on his face. When I turn to see Drake staring at me, I quickly press myself into Blade's side and grab a hold of his coat.

  
"Who's your friend?" Drake asks, still staring at me.

  
"That's none of your business. Now get out of the way, so we can leave faster," Blade snaps out.

  
"Ok, ok. Chill man. I'll be at the register if you need any assistance," Drake said, walking away.

  
"I don't like him," I say softly.

  
"I'm glad you don't. You do not leave my side while we are here," Blade says, leading me over to the pants section. Blade then helps me pick five pairs of blue jeans in the closet size to me. He then led me to the shirts and helped me pick out five different colored shirts. He then picked up a pack of socks and a pack of briefs. The shoes proved more difficult. Blade thought it best to get me work boot, but I fell in love with a pair of Converse. “Why don't we get both," Blade eventually said, grabbing both.

  
No, that is too much. You've already got me too much. The boots are fine," I quickly say, grabbing the Converse and putting them back.

  
"Here, Josh. Take your stuff to the counter. I'll be there in a second." I nod as Blade hands me the clothes and boots. When I get to the counter, Drake smiles brightly at me.

  
"What is someone as handsome as you doing with someone like Blade?" Drake asks, ringing up my clothes and boots. I just keep my mouth closed and look down at my feet. "Why don't we ditch Blade, and I'll show you a good time." Drake then reaches out and grabs a hold of my hair, jerking me forward. I cannot stop myself from crying out as I slam against the counter. The sudden sound of a gun cocking makes Drake's hold on my hair loosen.

  
"Let him go, now," Blade's voice sounds from right next to me.

  
"You won't shoot me," Drake says. The sound of a gunshot makes me flinch and Drake let go of my hair. I then feel someone pull me into a side and look up to see Blade watching Drake.

  
"Ring up these last two items and don't get blood on them," Blade growls out. After Drake rings up the extra items, which I don't know what they are since I won't look at Drake, Blade grabs the bags, and we leave. Blade leads me to a park close by, and we sit down at a bench.

  
"Thank you," I say, smiling at Blade.

  
"It's ok. I shouldn't have sent you to the counter by yourself. Did he hurt you?" Blade asks, pushing my hair from my face.

  
"No, he just surprised me," I say.

  
"I'm glad. I got two surprises for you," Blade says, handing me a bag. I frown as I glance into the bag to find the pair of Converse I had wanted and a black wallet with a skull on it. "Do you like the wallet?" I nod as tears silently fall down my face.

  
"Thank you," I say as Blade wipes the tears off my cheeks.

  
"Let's go get you some food, and then we'll head home." As we walk to the grocery store, we pass this place that has books in the window. "Do you read?" Blades asks, leading me inside.

  
"I don't know how to read," I say' looking at all the different books.

  
"Pick out five books, and I'll teach you to read," Blade says. I slowly walk around and stop at a set of books. One of them has a boy on a broom on it. "That's the Harry Potter series. Do you want them?"

  
"What are they about?"

  
"Wizards and magic."

  
"Can we get them?"

  
"Of course, though there is seven, but I'm willing to get two more than what I said." After getting the books, we got the groceries, Blade picking out everything, and we went home. I was yawning by the time we got home. "Go take a nap, and I'll put everything up," Blade says, helping me take off my shoes and lay down. I'm already drifting off when I feel Blade cover me up and kiss my temple as I lay on my side.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to someone shaking me softly, so I slowly opened my eyes to see Blade looking down at me.

  
“Hey,” I say, still slightly asleep.

  
“Hey. The doctor is here early to check on you,” Blade says, helping me sit up against the headboard. I rub my eyes and yawn as a man steps forward. Blade moves to sit right next to me on the bed as the man takes something out of his bag. He moves forward and wraps some kind of cuff on my upper arm.

  
“This is to take your blood pressure,” the doctor says, squeezing the rubber part and making the cuff tighten. He continues to squeeze and make it tighter, which makes it start to turn painful. I panic when it starts to hurt and try to move away from the man, but Blade grabs me and stops me from moving.

  
“It hurts,” I whimper out.

  
“It’s supposed to a little, Josh. It’s ok,” Blade says, moving me to rest in his lap.

  
“I need to restart to get a good reading,” the doctor says, sitting on the edge of the bed and making the pressure go away.

  
“You need to hold still,” Blade says, wrapping his arms around me. I nod as the man starts to make the cuff tighten again. After a little bit, the man stops, waits a few seconds, and then releases the pressure.

  
“Now I am going to check your temperature,” the man says, pulling out a white plastic thing and handing it to Blade.

  
“You have to keep this pressed under your tongue. Open up,” Blade says. He sticks the thing in my mouth after I open my mouth. I close my mouth quickly afterwards and watch as the man looks at my injuries. When the man is done looking at the few bad injuries, the thing in my mouth starts beeping. Blade pulls it out of my mouth and hands it to the doctor.

  
“You treated his injuries very well, and he doesn’t have a temperature. You said he was kept in a cage?” the doctor says.

  
“He was Frost’s pet. They kept him in a cage he barely even fit in,” Blade says as I rest my head on his chest.

  
“How often was he fed? He appears extremely starved,” the doctor says.

  
“Once as day he was given a small TV dinner tray,” Blade says, handing me a bottle of water off the table next to the bed when I cough slightly.

  
“You need to very slowly and carefully get his appetite to where it should be,” the doctor says.

  
“Is there any medicine I need to give him?” Blade asks as the doctor packs up all his stuff.

  
“If he develops a fever, you will need a common cold medicine, but otherwise no, he doesn’t need any medicine,” the doctor says before walking out of the room.

  
“Are you hungry?” Blade asks, brushing my hair from my face. I shake my head and move slowly off of Blade’s lap.

  
“Blade,” I say as he gets up and walks over to the desk.

  
“Yes, Josh?” Blade asks, turning to look at me as I sit on the edge of the bed.

  
“Can I use the restroom?” I ask, hiding my face with my long hair.

  
“Of course you can, Josh. You don’t have to ask,” Blade says. I quickly get up and walk to the bathroom to take care of business. After I am done, I come out to see Blade isn’t in the room any more. I see my work boots sitting on the bed, so I walked over to them and put them on. I try to tie them as I seen Blade, but I fail. I stumble over to the door and slowly open it.

  
“Come on down, Josh,” I hear Blade call. I slowly start walking down the stairs, being careful because of my shoelaces. When I get to the last few steps, I trip and fall, letting out a yelp. I hear someone running towards me and looked up to see Blade coming to a stop next to me. “Josh? Are you ok? What happened?”

  
“I think I tripped on my shoelaces. I couldn’t figure out how to tie them,” I say, sitting up and rubbing my right shoulder.

  
“Did you land on your shoulder?” Blade asks, moving my shirt to see my shoulder.

  
“I landed on my right knee first,” I say, going to move my knee but being unable to and cry out.

  
“Let me see,” Blade says, rolling up my pants leg. “You have a nice bruise forming, and it’ll be sore for a while. Let’s get you over on the couch, and I’ll teach you to tie yours shoes.” Blade picks me up and carries me to an area in the factory building that has a couch, a chair, and a TV. He sets me down on the couch and sits next to me.

  
“I’m sorry,” I say, looking down at my lap.

  
“You have no reason to apologize. Take off your shoes but keep your feet up on the couch, and I’ll teach you to tie your shoes”

  
“Why do I need my shoes off to do this?” I ask, taking my shoes off while pulling my feet up onto the couch. I wince when my knee throbs at having moved.

  
“It’s easier to learn to tie shoes when they’re not on your feet,” Blade says, taking one of my boots and turning to face me. Blade slowly shows me over and over how to tie my shoes until I successfully tie my shoes three times in a row.

  
“I did it,” I say, smiling like crazy before frowning.

  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Blade asks, grabbing my chin and making me look up at him.

  
“I was just thinking that I don’t think I’ve ever smiled like that,” I say, a few tears slipping down my face.

  
“You should do it more often. You are very handsome when you smile,” Blade says, which causes my heart to skip a beat and a warm feeling I never felt before fill me. I smile up at him as he smiles at me.


	5. Chapter 5

“At least one more bite,” Blade says as I stare down at my half eaten salad.

  
“I can’t, sir. I’m sorry. I don’t want to get sick,” I say, feeling bad about disappointing Blade. I feel my eyes start to burn as they fill with tears, so I looked down at my lap, which moves my hair to cover my face.

  
“Josh, look at me,” Blade says. I shake my head as tears start running down my face. I hear Blade get up and walk over to me. I feel Blade lightly grasp my chin before I am forced to look up into Blade’s eyes. “Hey. Don’t cry, Josh.”

  
“I’ve disappointed you,” I gasp out as he kneels in front of me and wipes the tears from my face.

  
“No, Josh, you haven’t. I wasn’t expecting you to eat as much as you did. You have done very well,” Blade says.

  
“I didn’t finish it though,” I say, looking at my bowl of salad.

  
“It’s ok, Josh. We’ll put it in the fridge, and you can eat some more of it tomorrow,” Blade says, grabbing my bowl and putting it into the fridge. “Why don’t we work on teaching you to read?”

  
“I’ll go get my books,” I say, getting up to head up stairs for my books Blade bought me, but Blade grabs my arm to stop me.

  
“We need to start with the letters of the alphabet first. Then I will teach you different words,” Blade says, leading me over to the couch in front of the TV while not letting go of my arm. He lets me go once we get to the couch. “I’ve got to go get paper real quick. I’ll be back. Blade leaves to get the paper as I sit down on the couch. Blade comes back with a stack of papers and sits down next to me. Blade writes a bunch of things on a piece of paper, and then he moves to sit right next to me, so I can see the paper. Blade then walks me through each of the letters on the page. We do this for a few hours before I start to feel impatient.

  
“What’s wrong Josh? You’re doing very well with learning the alphabet,” Blade says, setting the piece of paper down.

  
“I didn’t think it would take this long. I was hoping to start the books you got me,” I say, staring at my hands.

  
“If you want, I can read to you a couple hours a day,” Blade says, which makes me look up at him, shocked.

  
“Why are you so nice to me?” I ask, a few tears filling my eyes before slowly rolling down my cheeks.

  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Blade asks, grabbing a tissue from the table and wiping my cheeks.

  
“No one has ever been nice to me. I’m so confused,” I say, curling in on myself on the couch.

  
“What are you confused about?” Blade asks, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

  
“My mind is so jumbled with this feeling. I don’t know what it is,” I say, holding my head in my hands.

  
“Can you describe it to me?” I shake my head a few times before replying.

  
“I’ve never had this feeling before.”

  
“When did it start?”

  
“When you took me from Master Frost’s house.”

  
“You feel thankful to me for freeing you.”

  
“It feels different from the first feeling I had when you saved me.”

  
“Try describing it to me.”

  
“It’s like this warmness building in my chest.”

  
“Does your heart skip a beat?”

  
“Yes, it does. What is wrong with me?”

  
“Nothing is wrong with you, Josh.” Blade tightens his arms around me as I look up at him.

  
“What is this feeling then?”

  
“You’re in love, Josh. You’re feeling love.” I quickly pry Blade’s arms from around me before bolting out the door and down the street. I can hear Blade yelling out to me, but I don’t stop running until I can’t run anymore and collapse under a tree. I curl into myself and start crying. I can hear Blade calling out for me in the distance, but I ignore him.

  
“Josh? Is that you?” I hear a voice I vaguely recognize. I look up to see Drake slowly kneeling next to me. “What is wrong, Josh?”

  
“Don’t touch me,” I say as I scramble away from Drake as he tries to touch me.

  
“Why are you crying? Where is Blade?” Drake asks. I quickly look around for Blade, but I cannot even hear him anymore. “He actually left you all alone? I thought it would be a struggle to get you.”

  
“What are you talking about?” I ask, watching him closely as he smiles.

  
“I want you to give a message to Blade for me,” Drake says, leaning in towards me.

  
“Why don’t you give it to him yourself?” I ask, moving again only to hit the tree.

  
“I can’t do it in person,” Drake says before lunging at me. I scream as I feel two sharp teeth pierce my neck. I scream for Blade over and over as I feel myself growing weaker. Suddenly Drake is gone, and I slump to the ground, tears rolling down my face. I vaguely hear someone running over to where I lay while yelling my name. The last thing I saw before blacking out is Blade running towards me.


	6. Chapter 6

My head is pounding when I slowly start to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes to see a very worried Blade looking down at me.

  
“Josh? Can you hear me, Josh?” Blade asks, moving some of my hair from my face.

  
“Blade?” I asked weakly, my voice rasping. I try to sit up when I see tears in Blade’s eyes, but he puts his hand on my chest to stop me.

  
“You need to lay still, Josh, and not move your left arm at all,” Blade says, keeping his hand on my chest though I stopped moving.

  
“What happened?” I ask.

  
“You freaked out for some reason and ran. I was looking for you when I heard you screaming for me. I found you on the ground out cold. I was hoping you could explain to me what happened,” Blade says, running his fingers through my hair. “Why did you freak out and run? I only told you that you were feeling love.”

  
“I can’t be in love,” I mumble, looking off to the side. Blade lightly grabs my chin and makes me look back at him.

  
“Why can’t you?”

  
“The last time I felt this, it was for another pet when Dragonetti had me. We were always kept in the same cell. One night, he said he loved me when he thought I was asleep. When I woke up the next day, he was laying there dead. His throat had been ripped out and his chest cut up. Dragonetti cut up my stomach so bad it left scars and left me to bleed. After a while one of his other humans came in, cleaned, and bandaged my stomach. He told me why it happened and that I am never allowed to love.”

  
“Oh, Josh. You can love anyone and everyone that you want.”

  
“You don’t mind that I love you?”

  
“Of course I don’t.”

  
“Why?”

  
“I love you, Josh. I have since I first saw you in that stupid cage.”

  
“You do?” I can feel tears start to roll down my face as I look up at Blade.

  
“I do.” I am surprised by Blade suddenly leaning over and pressing his lips to mine. After a couple seconds, I kiss back. Blade is the one to break the kiss and pull back.

  
“It was Drake.”

  
“What?”

  
“It was Drake that hurt me. I had ran to the park and curled under a tree. He must have seen me running and followed. He lunged at me and bit me. I didn’t even know he was a vampire.”

  
“I didn’t either. Did he say anything?”

  
“He just told me that he wanted me to give you a message though he never said what it is.”

  
“I think the message is that he is a vampire and wants revenge for me shooting him. Why didn’t he finish it though?”

  
“I heard you yelling my name and running towards me. He must have heard you before I did and ran. I don’t want to be a vampire.”

  
“Don’t worry; you’re not going to be a vampire. I’ve got this serum I am going to give you that will cancel out the vampire virus.”

  
“You do?”

  
“I do. I have to warn you though Josh, I am going to place you in a room that has shutters that open when the sun rises. If the serum does not work, the shutters will still open up on you.”

  
“I would rather die than be a vampire, but I don’t want to leave you.”

  
“It’s ok, Josh.”

  
“Will you be in the room with me?”

  
“I can’t, Josh. I wish I could, but I can’t.” I nod as Blade starts messing with my left arm. I look over to see that he has me hooked up to a bag of blood. “You had lost too much blood and would have died. I had the doctor come over and set this up. It will hurt slightly when I remove the needle, Josh.” I nod and cry out slightly as he removes the needle from my arm.

  
“When do I need to go to the room?”

  
“The sooner you go in there and get the shot, the better the chance is for it to work.”

  
“What time is it?”

  
“It’s about three in the morning.”

  
“Can I go in the room now? I want to get this over with.”

  
“Of course you can.” Blade picks me up and carries me out of the room. Blade slowly carries me to a door that I have never seen before. Blade carries me into the room and lays me down onto a small cot that is in the middle of the room. He sits down on the edge of the bed when I grabbed his pants leg. “What is it, Josh?”

  
“I love you, Blade.” I can feel my face heat up but don’t take my eyes off of Blade’s eyes. “I just wanted to say that one more time.”

  
“You will be able to say it as much as you want because you are not dying on me.” Blade leans down and kisses me as he sticks a needle in my arm and injects the serum into me. “I love you, Josh. I will always love you, and you will be fine when the sun rises and the blinds open.” I nod after Blade kisses me again. I watch as Blade slowly leaves the room before closing my eyes and crying silently.

Having to leave Josh in that room is tearing me up inside. I hate leaving him so vulnerable, especially since he might not make it. The serum might not make it, and I don’t think I can lose some else I love, I think as I quickly walk outside so that Josh won’t hear me.

  
“Why?” I yell as loud as I can. I collapse onto my knees and don’t move until I see the sun start to rise on the horizon. I slowly get up and make my way to the door that separates me from the man I love. When I hear the shutters open and see light from under the door, I slowly open the door as I pull out my special gun for killing vampires. I instantly smile and drop the gun when I see Josh fast asleep on the cot surrounded by sunlight and fine. I run over to the cot and pull Josh against my chest.

  
“Blade?” I hear Josh mumble, sleepily. “Did it work?”

  
“It worked. Thank god, it worked,” I say, pulling Josh into a passionate kiss. “I love you, Josh. I love you so much.”

  
“I love you too, Blade.”


End file.
